Photoshoot
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU. Tony and Gibbs meet while doing a favour for Abby. Slash.


Tony took the cup gratefully; wrapping his hands around it for warmth.

"Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem Abby," Tony smiled. "How many do you need?" Abby scrambled with her notes before turning her attention back to Tony.

"Five. It's a complete series; unlikely they'll need any more."

"And how risqué are we talking?"

"Oh hardly anything," Abby waved dismissively. "Bare chest. Kissing. Nothing major." Tony nodded somewhat nervously, taking a sip from his coffee. It was hot and sweet with a hazelnut kick; just the way he liked it.

The sound of the door pulled his attention, and Tony almost choked on his next mouthful when his eyes met with crystal blue.

"Gibbs!" Abby was up and hugging the man tightly; giving Tony enough time to recover. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Can we make this quick, Abs? I've got real work to do." When Tony heard the voice, he swore he felt his heart stutter. Abby carried on regardless of the tone Gibbs used.

"I owe you one for doing this Gibbs. A whole case of finest Scotch for Christmas; I promise."

"You don't have any real models to do this for you?" The reluctance was clear in his tone, but it was also obvious he wouldn't deny Abby if she needed him.

"The order had a specific description, and nobody fit it better than my Silver Fox." Gibbs sighed at the nickname, but Abby paid no mind. "Come and meet Tony!" Abby took Gibbs' hand and led him over to the man in question.

"Hi," Tony said as he stood to meet them; anxiety clear in his voice. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony."

"Gibbs," came the short reply, and Tony stopped halfway to offering his hand. Gibbs didn't seem to like him very much, and the apprehension must have shown on his face because Abby placed an arm on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Gibbs, be nice," Abby admonished softly. "This is Tony's first time." The smirk that surface on Gibbs' face made Tony more uneasy.

"That so?" Gibbs asked mildly. "So what do you do for money?" Tony swallowed; eyes locked with Gibbs and unable to find words. This seemed to amuse Gibbs further.

"Tony is a teacher," Abby supplied. "Sports science." Tony nodded in confirmation, belatedly noticing how tightly he was holding the cup still in his hand. "He's here doing me a favour; like you."

"Do you even know any real models, Abs?" Gibbs joked. Abby half-heartedly punched Gibbs in the arm before leaving to organise her equipment. Regarding Tony again, Gibbs smiled softly. "So she roped you in too?" Tony nodded, clearing his throat carefully.

"Called me last night in a panic. Said her model fell off a skateboard and broke his ankle." Tony was thankful his voice was holding steady. "You?"

"Not replacing anyone," Gibbs replied. Tony nodded; he'd pull his neck if he kept on like this. Abby came back as Tony was asking his next question.

"What do you do?"

"He's a bounty hunter," Abby said with a grin. Gibbs' glare made her duck her head. "Sorry. He's a retrieval expert."

"A what?" Tony asked.

"I'm a private investigator."

"Like jealous wives and cheating husbands?"

"More like AWOL military. The occasional kidnapping. I work mostly as a private contractor for the Navy." Tony didn't know what to say. That was impressive.

"Do you carry a gun?" The question was out before Tony's brain could engage. Gibbs chuckled softly, and a shiver shot down Tony's spine at the sound.

"Yeah, I do."

Abby concealed a grin at the scene before her. This was going to be fun.

"Alright; let's get started." Abby picked up her camera and walked toward the Studio part of her studio apartment. The two 'models' followed along.

(~*~)

"Tony, cross your legs."

Tony did as Abby said; his hand wrapping reflexively around the cup on the table in front of him. The backdrop was beautifully drawn; designed to look like a watercolour.

"Good. Gibbs; lower the newspaper a little. I can't see your face."

Gibbs followed the instructions silently. Abby had explained the story simply – Gibbs' character was checking out an oblivious Tony, who was staring off into the distance. Tony tried to muster a pensive expression, but the feel of Gibbs' eyes on him was distracting. The sound of the shutter on Abby's camera was the only noise in the room and, after a few moments it stopped.

"Perfect. Let me just set up the next shot." Tony stood quickly; going over to Abby's sofa in the corner and sitting down. Gibbs followed, and they sat in silence as Abby rushed around to set up the next scene. The air was palpable, and Tony found himself picking absently at a hole in his jeans.

"Alright boys," Abby said cheerily. "Lose the shirts." Tony almost panicked. Standing up slowly, he moved away from Gibbs and began unbuttoning his shirt; back to the room. Abby took the opportunity to send a look Gibbs' way. He responded with a smirk and a small shrug. Their silent conversation went unnoticed by Tony. Gibbs pulled his polo off; the t-shirt he wore underneath going with it.

"Shoes and socks too," Abby added, causing Tony to look over at the pair. His mouth became immediately dry at the sight before him. A thin scattering of silver hair covered a chest; the owner clearly in shape. The six pack was present although not sharply defined. Tony averted his eyes quickly; sitting down to remove his shoes. Gibbs was barely containing his amusement. Abby decided to step in.

"Gibbs, do you want some coffee before we start on the next shot?" The message was clear in her eyes, and Gibbs grunted in affirmation before wandering over to the coffee pot. Abby sat next to Tony.

"What are you doing to me?" Tony whispered urgently. "This is a set-up, isn't it? There's no way this happened by accident."

"So you like him?" It wasn't exactly a confession, but Tony knew Abby well enough by now.

"Yes, I like him. Of course I do – look at him!"

"So ask him out." Tony groaned. Trust Abby to think it was that simple.

"Abby, I -"

"Yeah, yeah. Brad dumped you and now you feel worthless, I get it. But Tony, that guy was an ass. I hated him and you know that. Gibbs is…"

"Coming this way," Tony finished her sentence for her and Abby's mouth snapped shut. Gibbs looked between the two, suspicious, and sipped his coffee.

"Ready?" Abby asked. Gibbs responded by putting down his coffee and toeing off his shoes. Tony stood nervously, looking to Abby for support.

"I'll tell you exactly what to do," Abby assured. "Just relax."

Tony followed Abby and Gibbs over to the bed set up. Deep red drapes covered the mahogany posts. Instead of a mattress, there was a solid base covered in sheets and pillows of the same colour as the drapes. Tony understood it was easier to move around on than a springy mattress, but it still looked authentic.

"Alright I need you guys kneeling; Tony's back to Gibbs' chest." They followed her request and Abby checked them through her lens. "Tony, put your left arm up around Gibbs' neck. Think 'Dirty Dancing.' Yeah, like that. And your right on his leg; make it look like you're digging your nails in. Gibbs; both your arms need to go around Tony's waist. Good. Angle your head like you're going to kiss his neck. Don't dip too low or I'll lose your face. Tony, can you arch your neck a little? Perfect." Tony was trying to focus on Abby's voice, but the feel of Gibbs' breath on his neck was making his legs weak.

"Lean on me," Tony almost whined when Gibbs spoke; his lips brushing the shell of Tony's ear. "It's ok." Tony relaxed back, and the pose became more natural. Abby made a happy sound and began shooting, but Tony was in too deep to notice. His heart was pounding in his chest, and if he didn't know any better Tony would think it might show up in the pictures.

"We're done." Abby spoke, and it was only then that Tony realised his eyes were closed. Gibbs released him carefully; making sure he could hold himself up. Tony pushed himself off the bed-set and, on unsteady legs, he walked towards Abby.

"How many more?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Just three," Abby said gently. "You wanna take a break?" Tony nodded and Abby bit her lip; looking suddenly nervous. Squeezing his eyes shut for a second, Tony almost glared at Abby.

"What is it?"

"I might need you to get naked soon."

"What?" Tony's voice went up a few octaves, and Gibbs wandered over to them, the question clear in his eyes.

"Well, I need a shot of you in the bed."

"Why do I have to be naked for that?"

"You don't," Abby conceded. "You could keep your boxers on. It's just an artistic thing, y'know? It'd look better my way." Tony groaned and shook his head.

"I'm getting coffee," He mumbled and wandered back towards the kitchen. Abby turned to Gibbs, who was standing next to her with an amused look on his face.

"Something to tell me, Abs?" Abby gazed up at Gibbs with innocent eyes, but it only made him laugh. "On second thought; I don't wanna know." Gibbs walked past her, snagging his and Tony's clothes on the way. Abby watched as Gibbs handed Tony his shirt and they redressed.

Checking her film, Abby walked over to her costume closet.

"Guys," She called over. "Do you care what I dress you in?"

"No," came the unanimous reply. Abby smiled widely and pulled out two cashmere sweaters in pastel colours. Abby returned to the kitchen area with the items and handed them to the two men.

"I have to change my film, so you two just finish your coffee and get changed. I'll be ready when you are." Abby made herself scarce, and Tony became very interested in the contents of his coffee cup.

"So where do you teach?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up at the question.

"George Washington University," He replied. "Although probably not for much longer."

"No?" Tony shook his head, taking another mouthful of coffee. Gibbs didn't speak again, so Tony elaborated.

"There's been some… unpleasantness lately."

"I see." Tony laughed softly. Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"You always do this? Speak in monosyllables until someone spills their guts to you?" Gibbs smiled; turning his head away a little. Tony couldn't help finding it cute.

"What about you?" Tony changed the subject and Gibbs looked at him again. "Working on anything big?"

"Nope."

"Which explains why you had time to come and help Abby." As if summoned by her name, Abby appeared from the Studio.

"Ready?" The men shared a look and a sigh before quickly changing into the sweaters and following Abby back to the Studio.

"Hey Abby," Tony called as they made their way through. "I'm not gonna see these pictures everywhere, am I?"

"Not unless you spend a lot of time in the Harlequin Romance section of the book store."

"If Steve finds out about this I'll never live it down."

"Steve?" Gibbs asked.

"My frat brother." Abby smiled to herself at Gibbs' reaction to hearing another man's name. They'd barely known each other an hour and he was already jealous. Gibbs acknowledged the answer and everyone turned their attention to the job at hand. The café scene from the first picture had been replaced with a park bench, which Tony and Gibbs moved to sit on.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to do this one," Abby smirked. Tony looked at Gibbs, a nervous laugh escaping. "C'mon Tony," Abby needled. "This won't be the first time you kissed a guy you just met."

"No, just the first time I'm doing it sober," Tony countered. Gibbs pulled Tony around to face him; his left hand going to Tony's knee while the right cupped his face. Tony's attention was immediately focussed wholly on Gibbs, and the older man smiled when he saw it.

"You good?" He asked softly. All Tony could do was nod; his hand coming to rest on Gibbs' leg.

"Whenever you're ready," Abby whispered. Gibbs' hand tightened on the side of Tony's neck as he tilted the younger man's head. Tony's eyes slid closed of their own accord and Gibbs smiled softly as he moved in; lips descending on Tony's in a slow, chaste kiss. Tony went with it, his hand tightening on Gibbs' leg. Gibbs smiled against Tony's lips at the feel and it didn't take long for them both to be laughing softly; still kissing.

"Ok, got it." There was laughter in Abby's voice when she spoke a moment later. Tony and Gibbs parted reluctantly. "I'll go get your suits. We can do the wedding scene first, and then…" Abby trailed off and left the room. Gibbs and Tony were still sitting; still facing each other.

"Wedding scene?" Tony eventually spoke softly. Gibbs shrugged a little.

"Must be shooting them out of order. Don't all love stories end with a wedding?"

"Only the boring ones." The question in Gibbs' eyes made Tony laugh before he explained. "The good ones don't end." Gibbs smiled softly in response.

(~*~)

Tony adjusted his waistcoat and pulled his jacket firmly around it. He looked up to see Abby smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You look really good, Tony," she continued smiling as she took in the sight of her best friend, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and looking like he was about to get married. Tony's response was to smooth his hair down nervously.

"She's right." Tony jumped at Gibbs' voice in his ear. He turned to look at Gibbs; wearing a similar suit to his, but in black.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Tony mumbled. The two men looked at each other for a long while, before Abby pulled their attention back.

"Come over here." They moved to stand where Abby was pointing; instinctively facing each other. "Take each other's hands in front of you." They did as instructed; Tony's hands reflexively tightening on Gibbs' as Abby began shooting. This scene was shorter than the others, and soon enough Abby was putting down her camera.

"Tony," She called softly. Tony approached with some trepidation. "Have you thought about what I said?" She asked carefully. Tony's eyes shifted to Gibbs quickly before he focussed his attention back on Abby.

"Ok," He whispered shortly. Abby exploded with excitement; hugging Tony tightly.

"Thank you!"

"This had better be tasteful, Abby," Tony's reply was laced with humour and Abby smiled widely. Moving back over to the bed-set, Abby pulled off the top sheet and brought it back over to Tony.

"I'll go and set Gibbs up on the bed, you take your time." Tony nodded, taking the blanket from her. He looked up at Gibbs, who was smirking at him as Abby led him to the other side of the Studio. Waiting until the two were out of sight, Tony quickly undressed and wrapped the blanket around his waist. He was suddenly feeling very shy, and wishing he didn't love Abby as much as he did.

Tony followed Abby's guiding hands; his body flush against Gibbs' side. He was slightly jealous that Gibbs got to wear his jersey boxers, while he was covered only by a thin sheet. Abby fussed over him a little more; moving his legs a fraction and arranging the blanket to show nothing but hint at plenty. Gibbs' arm came around Tony's shoulders and Tony rested his head on Gibbs' chest in response, his hand following suit.

"Stay just like that," Abby said cheerily and a moment later they heard her big boots on the stairs. Tony looked up to see a walkway above their heads; presumably installed specifically for shots like this. Releasing a breath, Tony tried to relax. His eyes slid closed as he let himself focus on the strong heartbeat under his ear. This was nice; despite the hard wooden platform they were lying on and the steady click of Abby's camera. Tony could get used to this feeling of Gibbs' arm and warmth around him.

"Ok, we're done!" Abby almost shouted, clomping back down the stairs. "Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem Abs," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, reluctantly separating himself from Gibbs. "Don't mention it." Abby smiled widely as an idea hit her.

"Get dressed. Dinner on me." Abby turned and scurried away. Tony risked a look at Gibbs, unconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"This feel like a set-up to you?" He asked, trying to keep humour in his voice.

"Rule 36," Gibbs replied. Tony waited expectantly for Gibbs to explain. "If you feel like you're being played, you probably are." Tony nodded.

"So you're where Abby got her habit of making rules?" Gibbs shrugged slightly.

"Everyone needs a code to live by." Tony smiled softly before getting up and heading towards his clothes; Gibbs staying behind to get dressed himself.

(~*~)

Tony and Gibbs stood waiting at the door. Abby appeared from her bedroom with a smile.

"What are you guys in the mood for? There's a new Italian place, just opened up down the street." Neither man made a definite response. "Although, Tony makes better Italian than anywhere in DC." Gibbs turned to Tony with a questioning smirk. Tony shrugged.

"DiNozzo," He replied quietly. "The clue's in the name."

"I know!" Abby spoke up. "We haven't had Greek in a while."

"Sure," Gibbs replied, wanting to hurry things along. They were halfway out the door when Abby's phone rang. She answered it; her smile growing as the conversation progressed. When she hung up, Tony and Gibbs were looking at her expectantly.

"That was Tim." Neither man needed further explanation; they both knew how serious things were getting between the two. Abby reached into her purse and handed Tony her credit card. "Go to dinner. Have fun." As soon as Tony took the card, Abby was out the door. Tony looked over to Gibbs, who was smirking mischievously at him.

Before Tony could ask what he was thinking, Gibbs backed Tony against the nearest wall and kissed him deeply. Tony responded enthusiastically and, after a long while, they parted, each breathing heavily.

"There's a great pizza place near my house," Gibbs said, running a hand through Tony's hair. "They deliver." Tony nodded frantically, unable to speak. With a grin, Gibbs moved away and took Tony's hand; all but dragging the man out of Abby's apartment with him.

The End.


End file.
